


Bliss

by MissingRavn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingRavn/pseuds/MissingRavn
Summary: He heard shuffling coming from their shared bedroom. Was Hyunjin sleeping?He tried to open the door as quietly as he could as to not wake him. Hyunjin, however, was definitely awake.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 78





	Bliss

Seungmin fumbled with his keys as he entered his apartment. He was glad that he got to leave work a bit earlier due to a meeting. 

Upon setting his bag down, he called out. Perhaps Hyunjin, his boyfriend, was already home.

"Hyunjin? Are you home? I got off work a little earlier than expected."

He heard shuffling coming from their shared bedroom. Was Hyunjin sleeping?

He tried to open the door as quietly as he could as to not wake him. Hyunjin, however, was definitely awake.

Seungmin's jaw almost dropped as he saw his lover, naked with his ass in the air, fucking himself with his favourite dildo.

"Baby?"

Hyunjin stilled hearing Seungmin's voice. He looked back at him, eyes full of embarrassment with a hint of lust.

"What's Baby been doing while Daddy was gone?" Seungmin said as he sat on the bed next to him.

"... Baby was feeling needy, Daddy." 

Seungmin starting stroking Hyunjin's hair. "Oh, is that right? Why was Baby needy?"

"Baby was thinking about Daddy..." Hyunjin wanted to hide his head in Seungmin's lap but the grip on his hair didn't allow him.

"Yeah? What was Daddy doing?" Seungmin asked, as he began to touch himself through his pants.

"Daddy... let Baby suck his cock..." Seungmin could see Hyunjin's ears getting red.

"But... why was Baby fucking his hole? Did Daddy do that too?" Seungmin began to slowly move the dildo in and out of Hyunjin.

"Ah, fuck... Daddy fucked Baby too, because Baby wanted him to fill him up..." 

"Does Baby want Daddy to fuck him for real?" Seungmin slams the dildo into Hyunjin's anus to punctuate his point.

"Please! Please, Baby wants Daddy's cock!" Hyunjin almost yells from the sudden movement.

Seungmin takes the dildo out and rids himself of him pants and underwear.

Hyunjin gasps when he feels Seungmin suddenly push in.

"Mmm... Baby looked so wet that Daddy thought he could slide right in..." Seungmin smirks, smacking Hyunjin's ass as he starts moving. "Ah... Daddy was right. Baby's hole feels perfect."

Hyunjin doesn't know what turned him on more, the fact that Seungmin just went straight in without any warning, or hearing that his hole was perfect.

Seungmin quickly found a fast pace which had Hyunjin moaning like no tomorrow. "Oh fuck!"

Seungmin loved this. Being completely in control. He swears he had never found a partner as sexually compatible as Hyunjin.

It didn't take long for Hyunjin to feel the tell tale signs of an oncoming orgasm, as he had already started masturbating prior.

"Baby's gonna cum, Daddy! Baby's gonna cum..." He manages to get out, before releasing his semen on the sheets below.

As Hyunjin catches his breath, Seungmin pulls out and faces him. He strokes his own cock as he speaks. "Does Baby want to taste Daddy's milk?"

Hyunjin wonders what he has done to deserve a man like Kim Seungmin. "Please, Daddy?"

Seungmin shoves his penis into Hyunjin's awaiting mouth as he eagerly sucks. "Baby's doing so good, just for me..." He says as he pushes in deeper, almost hitting the back of Hyunjin's throat.

Hyunjin's completely blissed out as Seungmin's hard cock moves in and out of his mouth, hearing soft moans coming from the man above. Seungmin swears he has an oral fixation.

"...Baby." Seungmin taps Hyunjin's shoulder. Hyunjin knows what he's about to say, considering Seungmin's legs have started to shake a little and the amount of precome he's tasting.

"Daddy's... cumming."

Hyunjin tries to swallow all of Seungmin's release as it comes out. When Seungmin seems to stop, Hyunjin licks the remainder off of his dick.

"Stop... I'm sensitive!" Seungmin laughs as he pulls away.

They stay silent for a bit before Seungmin captures Hyunjin's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Ew. I don't know why I keep kissing you after I cum in your mouth."

Hyunjin laughs.


End file.
